


Marks- Platonic Demus

by robertdownerjr



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bullying, Deceit | Janus Sanders Has Vitiligo, Platonic Relationships, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, baby remus owns my heart, children sides, platonic remus x janus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertdownerjr/pseuds/robertdownerjr
Summary: Janus finally finds someone who doesn't think his marks all over his skin are weird.
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776889
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	Marks- Platonic Demus

**Author's Note:**

> Me posting two days in a row? It's more likely than you think.  
> Today's fic is a little more angsty than usual (if you could even call it that), so make sure you read the chapter warnings before reading.  
> I hope you guys like it and if you have any criticism/feedback or think the warnings need to be changed in any way, please let me know in the comments!
> 
> Warnings: Bullying, Vitiligo (should this be a warning?), Kids being jerks

"Hey!"  


No, Janus thought, desperately. Not today.  


He was used to the teasing but he was trying to make a new start here. He’d just moved, and it was only the first week of school. Even if he hadn’t made any friends, he was at least hoping to not make any enemies.  


He tried to walk faster but someone grabbed the top of his backpack and yanked him to the ground. He looked up to see three boys encircling him.  


"I said 'hey'. Do you not speak English, loser?"  


"Probably not. I mean, look at his face!” He yanked off Janus’ hat, revealing the majority of his face. “It's like he just stepped straight off a space ship or something."  


Janus reached up to touch his face, cursing genetics for giving him these marks. The almost white patches of skin were all over his body, but they mostly ran down his entire left side, and no matter how hard he tried to cover himself with beanies and long-sleeved shirts, people always noticed the marks. And most people, as the 10-year-old had discovered early on, were jerks.  


“Hey, Jake, get his bag.”  


“No,” Janus said and held his bag tight to his side.  


“Aw, look,” one of the boys said, snatching his bag away and kicking him back to the ground for good measure. “The freak does speak.”  


The three started to rummage through his backpack, tearing pages out of his brand new notebooks and stepping on his things.  


Suddenly, a loud thunk was heard and one of the bullies yelped and grabbed the back of their head.  


“What the-”  


They turned around to see a short, but menacing-looking child. He had on a green striped shirt that was covered in dirt and had a white streak in his hair.  


“Leave him alone, you dickheads!” the boy shouted. He reached down and began to throw rocks. He had remarkable aim because every rock reached its target, and the bullies quickly retreated after enough stones to their (mostly likely small) brains.  


“Hey,” the green-clad kid ran over after the boys ran away and reached out his hand to help Janus up. “Are you okay?”  


“Uh, yeah, thank you,” Janus took his hand and got up, brushing himself off.  


“Woah, what are those marks on your face?” The question wasn’t meant to be rude, but Janus still looked down, embarrassed.  


“It’s called vitiligo. It’s a skin condition, I was born with it.”  


“That’s so cool!”  


Janus looked up, a bit startled and thinking he’d heard him wrong.  


“Uh, it is?”  


“Yeah! Does it hurt? Can I touch it?”  


“Sure, and no, it doesn’t.” He gave the excited boy his left hand, and he began to eagerly examine it.  


“I’m Remus, what’s your name?”  


“Janus,” he replied. "I like the white in your hair."  


"Thanks!" Remus said proudly. "I don't why it's like that, but I think it looks cool!"  


He looked up at Janus, grinning from ear to ear.  


"You want to come to my house after school tomorrow? I can show you my pet snake. His name is Charlie and he likes to eat rats!"  


"Yeah, I love snakes!"  


"Yes!" Remus helped Janus gather his things then began to run off. "I'll meet you here tomorrow, bye!"  


"Bye!"  


Janus smiled to himself. Maybe this school year wouldn’t be so awful after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks much for reading!  
> If you have any feedback, please share it in the comments, and if you'd like to request a pairing and/or prompt, you can do so on the first part of this series.  
> Later y'all!


End file.
